Overheard Conversation
by Thought
Summary: XFilesMIB While investigating a case in New York City with Mulder, Scully overhears an interesting conversation.


Overheard Conversation  
  
By: Thought  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Summary: While investigating a case in New York City with Mulder, Scully overhears an interesting conversation.  
  
MIB Cartoon/X-Files crossover  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at either of these categories, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you enjoy it, I worked quite hard on it.  
  
***  
  
Agent Dana Scully swung the car into one of the very few parking stalls and cut the ignition. She brushed a few strands of reddish hair away from her face and pushed open the door of the car, careful not to hit the vehicle beside her. Her partner, Fox Mulder hopped out of the passenger side and strolled up to the curb. Scully joined him there a second later, locking the car as she did.  
  
"Thank God." She smiled her first real smile of the day, "I'm starving!"  
  
"I still think aliens are somehow involved with the disappearances." Responded Mulder.  
  
Scully rolled her eyes and entered the restaurant, her partner close behind her. They had been called to New York to investigate the disappearances of three valuable crystals from three different museums in the last four days. The strange thing about this case was that it would be difficult to get past the museum guards undetected, and the locks on the display cases would have been near impossible to break, let alone pick. And yet, the thief, whoever he/she might be, had managed to gain entrance to the building, get past the guards unnoticed and pick the locks to the display cases and steal the crystal without even leaving a fingerprint or any sign that the cases had been tampered with. It was like the crystals had just vanished into thin air.  
  
The two were shown to a table near the back of the restaurant and the overly polite waiter took their drink orders. As they sat, Mulder began explaining to her in detail exactly how and why the aliens would steal the crystals from the museums. Scully tuned him out after the first five minutes, and began people watching. The large restaurant was filling up with people quickly, so she decided that the door would be as good a place as any to watch for interesting faces. The first interesting diners to enter the place were a tall woman with knee length black hair and an air about her that simply screamed authority. She followed the hostess to a table near a window and promptly turned on the obviously intimidated hostess and loudly demanded a different table. Her attention was drawn back to the door as a woman and man with five very energetic children. Following them, a blond woman and an auburn haired man entered the restaurant, engaged in a quiet, but apparently heated argument. They both wore clothing that reeked of government. Black pants, black jackets and black ties with white shirts. They paid little attention to the hostess, as they were lead to the table next to Mulder and Scully's, still involved in the argument. They took their seats across from each other and both ordered coffee. Though she found it kind of impolite.ok, very impolite, Scully still found herself straining to hear what the two were saying to each other.  
  
".and I swear with the amount of traffic this time of year, Zed has had to bring in at least ten more agents." The woman was saying, "And I was just glad to get away from all that paperwork, so if I hear one more complaint from you about having to solve petty crimes, I will seriously injure you."  
  
The man sighed and rolled his eyes. "I just think that we shouldn't have to deal with something as small as a few missing Talorian crystals! If I'm not mistaken, we are supposed to be the best of the best of the best, are we not?"  
  
"Yes, but we had the least paperwork to do, so we were sent out. I think it's a nice break. And that best of the best of the best thing?, I'm not entirely sure it applies to you."  
  
"Back in my galaxy, we wouldn't have even let those good for nothing teleporting Crethzecs on the planet, let alone give them free run of the entire city. You know as well as I do that they have a grudge against the Talorians, with all the crystals lying around in museums, it was almost a given that they would try to steal them. And, of course, human security being what it is, they succeeded too, leaving us to clean up the mess. How do they expect us to retrieve the crystals from a group of natural teleporters? I swear, sometimes Humans are so stupid!"  
  
"Only sometimes?"  
  
"Yes, but most of the time they're downright brain dead."  
  
The woman glared daggers at the man, "Well then, why don't you leave the planet? Believe me, I wouldn't miss you. What really makes you stay? You keep going on about how ugly, and stupid, and incompetent and disgusting Humans are, so why are you hanging around on a planet full of them?"  
  
The man rolled his eyes, "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that I risk getting killed if I go back to my galaxy? Did that ever cross your little excuse for a mind?"  
  
"So? There's lots of planets that aren't near your galaxy, go to one of them! I'm sure you could find something to do there, you being soooo perfect and all." there was a sharp edge to her voice.  
  
"Well, I am perfect."  
  
The woman's eyes flashed in anger, "I hate you sometimes, you know that?! I hate you! I really do!"  
  
The man's face darkened, "Then why don't you ever apply for a different partner? If you hate me so much, then why do you still work with me? Why didn't you ditch me first chance you got?"  
  
The woman stared at him for a long moment, her face a mask of shifting emotions. Finally, she opened her mouth, but just before she could reply, there was a beeping from inside her jacket. She pulled a small device from with in the garment and hit a button on the side, turning it so her companion could see it as well. A man's face appeared on a small screen on the device. Scully could just make out what he was saying.  
  
"Agents Elle and X, have you caught the ones responsible for the stolen crystals yet?"  
  
The woman looked at the man. He shrugged in return. Carefully the woman said, "Not quite yet, sir, but we've almost got them. We'll get back to you as soon as we have them in custody." And she swiftly tapped another button and the man's face disappeared. She spun back on the man with a death glare. "I can't believe that you're wasting our time arguing about stupid, trivial things when we have aliens to be catching!"  
  
The man's eyes flashed as he rose from his chair, the woman close behind. "Me? I wasn't the one who wanted to stop for lunch!"  
  
"Which I didn't get, because someone got us a speeding ticket on the way here!"  
  
"That police officer didn't know what he was talking about!" exclaimed the man as they walked towards the exit.  
  
"Or maybe, he just didn't like you driving 150 KMH in a 50 zone! One of these days you're gonna get us both killed, I just know it."  
  
"I'd bet it wouldn't take much to kill a fragile little human." Taunted the man as the woman threw cash on the counter.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded as the strange pair exited the restaurant.  
  
Scully watched out the front window as the two jumped into a SUV and pulled away at a dangerous speed. She couldn't see who was driving, but she thought she had a pretty good idea. Turning back to Mulder, she realized that he was still talking. Reaching out, she tapped him on the arm, getting his attention.  
  
"Mulder?" she said softly, "Tell me the alien theory one more time, I want to try to believe you." Outside, it began to rain.  
  
End 


End file.
